


Get it Right

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem and there is only one person to turn to for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic from the [](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/profile)[dracotops_harry](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/) fest, 2015. Huge thanks and love to G for helping with this.

“Come on, mate,” Ron said with barely contained glee. “It's not that bad.”

Harry spluttered. “Not that bad? Would you be saying that if she told _you_ that you kissed like, and I quote, 'a kneazle licking its own bollocks'?”

Ron laughed. “That was a good one; she does have a way with words. And ew. If she said it to me, I'd be calling the mediwitches. Seeing how she's my sister and all.”

“You know what I mean. What if Hermione said that?”

“What if Hermione said what?” Hermione said, sitting down beside them and kissing Ron on the cheek.

Harry blushed as Ron sniggered and repeated Harry's question.

Hermione sighed. “Are you still on about Ginny? And to answer your question, while Ron's technique has improved recently, do you remember what he was like with Lavender? I do. Vividly. You could hear the squelches from the other side of the room.”

“Enough about that,” Ron said, his face colouring to match Harry's. “Can you please talk some sense into him? It was bad enough just hearing about her love life, now he has us spying on her.”

Hermione turned around in her seat to look at where Ron was pointing. Sure enough, there was Ginny sitting on Dean's lap, kissing for all to see with barely a squelch to be heard.

“Honestly,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “One, I don't think it can be classified as spying when she is flaunting it for everyone to see, and two, I think she was just saying what she did because she needed an excuse to break up with you.”

Harry spluttered again. “What?”

“You barely spent any time together over the summer with the trials and meetings, and you know how she's struggled with everyone throwing themselves at you since we came back to school. She knows she would've looked like a right cow if she dumped the Saviour—”

“Don't call me that, please. Bloody Prophet.”

“Well, she was right. She would have been vilified for dumping you for saving the world. She needed another reason. Granted, she could have picked a better one,” she finished with a grimace, looking over at Ginny once more.

“Enough is enough, mate. Stop moping and come to Hogsmeade with us. You might run into one of your fans,” Ron finished with an over-exaggerated wink. “Might even be be that Sarah girl from Ravenclaw...”

“Hmm,” Hermione said, shooting a glare at Ron, “as tactless as Ron can be, he's not wrong. You need to move on and find someone else. I'm not saying you need to find someone to marry right now, but please. Ginny's moved on; it's about time you did the same.”

Harry waved Ron and Hermione off as they left for the village, ignoring the pang of jealousy that flared when they happily linked hands. Enough _was_ enough, he thought. He was going to get Ginny back and for that, he needed to up his kissing game. Practice makes perfect and all that.

Harry knew exactly who he could turn to for help. He briefly entertained the thought of asking Ron for some tips, but for one he knew that Ron would spend the entire time laughing at him, and Harry really _really_ didn't want to find out any more about his and Hermione's relationship than he already did. The image of the two of them _entwined_ on Ron's bed at the Burrow invaded his nightmares frequently enough as it was.

No. If he didn't want the whole school (and thus the entire world) to find out his problems, he only had one choice. He'd have to turn to his room-mate, the one boy in the school who Harry could be sure wasn't _able_ to spill his secrets and who, coincidentally, has dated more than anyone Harry knew.

Draco Malfoy.

~

“Okay,” Draco said, slowly closing his book, “what? Do I have something on my face or something? Oi, Harry!”

“Hey!” Harry finally snapped out of it when Draco's book flew past his head.

“You've been staring at me since you got in. What's up?”

Harry almost laughed at the easiness between the two of them. When they'd arrived back for the first day of school, the returning 'eighth year' students were given a list of room allocations along with a lecture on starting afresh. They were given promises that spells were in place that meant anything that happened in their rooms would stay there, and were encouraged to talk to one another without the threat of any gossip spreading throughout the school.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry gulped; he could feel himself blushing. “It's just...”

“Ginny, again?”

“Yes, no. Kind of. I don't know. I need... Can you... No, don't worry. Sorry.”

“You're rambling. Come on; I thought we were friends. Tell me.”

Harry dropped his head into his hands. “I need kissing lessons.”

It was testament to their new friendship that Draco didn't immediately burst out laughing or make any snide comments. It had taken a long time, a lot of arguments and more than a few nights filled with awkward silences and even more awkward conversations, but they had managed the seemingly impossible and had become friends.

“Okay,” Draco said, elongating the word. “What?”

“Can you please teach me how to kiss?”

“Me? Teach you? How to kiss?”

Harry could only nod.

“And this isn't a joke, right. I—”

“Of course it isn't. I can't say anything, even if I wanted to. Which I really, really don't.”

“Isn't there anyone else who can help?”

“No one else I wa— Um, will _you_ help, please? I'll even listen to one of your boring Potions talks.”

Draco glared.

“I'll tidy my side of the room.”

Draco scoffed.

“I'll clean the bathroom after myself. I'll even put my towels and dirty clothes in the basket.”

Draco scoffed and laughed at the same time. It sounded like a weird hiccup.

“I'll teach you the Patronus Charm.”

Draco nodded. “All of the above. Right. Let's do this.”

“What are you doing?” Harry squeaked as Draco sat down beside him and took Harry's head in his hands.

Draco looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. “Teaching you how to kiss.”

“By kissing me?”

“Well, yes.” Draco shook his head. “How the bloody hell am I supposed to do it otherwise?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but realising he had nothing, shut it with an audible sigh.

“Okay. And, um, thanks.”

As Draco once more cradled Harry's face in his hands, Harry realised he was nervous, but he had no clue _why_. He'd kissed before (albeit poorly, apparently) and he didn't think it was the fact that Draco was a boy. Harry didn't have long to worry about his nervousness, though, as it wasn't long before Draco was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's.

Fuck.

Harry couldn't believe how different kissing Draco was to kissing Ginny. Draco's lips were soft but persistent, whereas Ginny's were always wet and a little lacklustre. Harry couldn't help but moan as Draco pushed a little harder and slid his fingers deeper into his hair.

It took Harry a second to realise he had his hands held uselessly at his side and he nervously started to slide them up Draco's arms. As the kiss deepened, Harry's hands slid around Draco's back, only for Draco to break away suddenly. Harry jumped back, an apology on the tip of his tongue.

Draco grabbed the tops of Harry's arms to stop him from falling off the bed. “That was...” Draco said, trailing off. “What did you say Ginny's problem was again?”

“What?” Harry asked, forgetting momentarily why he'd started this at all. “Um, right, Ginny. She said I kissed like a dog and that I was shy and wasn't paying enough attention to her...”

“Her...?”

“Lady bits,” Harry finished in a whisper.

“Huh.” Draco said, raising his eyebrows and huffing.

“What? Oh, Merlin. Was I that bad? I'm sorry.”

“No!” Draco said quickly. “That was... good. It was, um, good. I just meant that if you can't even say the words, I don't think you want to be playing with them.”

“Them?”

“Breasts, Harry. Boobs, knockers, funbags. Any number of the lovely euphemisms I've heard in the common room.”

Harry shuddered. “Yeah, no. I'm not scared of her... breasts. It's more like I...”

Draco smiled encouragingly.

“I don't want to... play with them.” Harry sighed in relief. “I've never said that before. Is it weird? The way Ron and Dean go on about them, I should want to, right? What do you think?”

“About breasts?”

Harry nodded.

“Never been a fan myself. Too... squishy.”

“Yes! That's it.” Harry made a motion with his hands and shuddered again. “Squishy.”

“Right,” Draco said, “squishy. But getting back to the matter at hand, I don't know what Ginny's talking about, to be honest. Your kissing was fine. Good. No problems at all.”

“Really? Great!”

“But—”

Harry winced.

“But what?”

“Maybe we should try it with tongues.”

Harry had to grab Draco's arms to stop himself falling off the bed. “What?”

“That's what she meant by the dog thing, right? Maybe we should try that.”

Harry couldn't speak; he could only nod.

Draco smiled and moved closer. Their lips touched and before Harry could think, Draco's tongue slid silkily against his own. Harry had never felt anything like it. His nervousness from earlier disappeared as his hands slid into Draco's hair, pulling him even closer. Harry was lost. He clung desperately to Draco as they kissed, small moans coming from both of them as they almost climbed into one another's laps.

The need to breathe was the only thing that could drag Harry away from Draco's mouth. A gasp fell from Harry's lips as he stared into Draco's eyes. Harry couldn't stop himself. He pushed Draco back and kissed him again. Their legs tangled and their arms grasped anything they could reach.

“How... how was that?” Harry asked quietly when they broke apart for a breather.

“Good,” Draco replied, moving in for another kiss. “So, so good. Ginny's an idiot.”

Harry accepted the kiss eagerly, but cut it short with a laugh. “Ginny who?”


End file.
